


Nights Together

by lotorotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, GOD I LOVE THESE BOYS, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Insomnia, Keitor, M/M, Mutual Pining, My boys are so soft, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, night meetings, picture me in a back alley handing you this fic like yes i have the good keitor kush, secret meeting, the others aren't really mentioned til the end, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: When insomnia kicks Keith's ass, he finds himself watching the stars. He's used to being alone, but one night, his reverie is interrupted by the last person he'd expect to see. And so begins the habit of spending sleepless nights with Lotor and realizing there's more to the prince than he'd originally thought.Also known as me needing more healthy, fluffy keitor fics, and deciding to write them myself.





	Nights Together

**Author's Note:**

> I pasted this from Word, so I apologize if there's anything funky going on that I didn't catch, especially with the paragraph structure. RIP

Insomnia was a bitch; this was a fact that Keith knew intimately. It was his inability to sleep that made him creep night after night out of his room and into his second favorite room on the ship, other than the training deck. It was a room that sported a ginormous window and several cushioned seats, perfect for him to stretch out and watch the stars swirl around the Castle. He would watch, he would feel, and he would think. If he was honest, a part of him was okay with being an insomniac. After all, it gave him a chance to have the world to himself. It gave him a moment of peace and quiet with little chance of interruption. During the day, there was no way for him to get a moment alone unless he locked himself in his bedroom, and honestly, it could get dull staring at the same four walls for too long.

The stars, however, never got boring.

Keith was used to having these moments all to himself, but one night, after the Castle received a certain visitor, things began to change. One night, while Keith lounged on a seat lazily enjoying the view, a door opened, and in walked the last person the boy either expected or even wanted to see.

Prince Lotor crossed the room and settled himself onto a cushion on the opposite of the room from Keith, barely sparing a glance for the half human. Despite the irritation, or the curiosity, that the interruption brought him, Keith decided he’d rather not break the comforting silence the nights brought him. The two men sat in silence, each occupying their own thoughts, united only by the mutual desire to watch the stars rather than sleep.

*~*~*~*

            Lotor began showing up almost every single night. At first, Keith found the disturbance rather annoying, but after a while, he began to somewhat enjoy the alien’s company. It was to the point that he not only noticed but missed Lotor on the nights that he did not show up.

            Another point that did not escape Keith’s observation was the Galra prince’s position. At first, Lotor seated himself as far from the boy as possible. However, as the nights wore on, he began to drift closer until one could say that they were sitting _together_ rather than just coincidentally being in the same room. Still, they both seemed hesitant to break the silence.

            That is, until the night that Lotor shifted his attention from the swirling stars to Keith’s face. The half human tried to pretend that he didn’t notice, that he only saw space beyond the window, but it proved to be easier said than done. Then, Lotor spoke.

            “Can I ask what you’re thinking about?” he asked, startling Keith into breaking his gaze from the window and staring with wide eyes at the prince.

            “I guess?” he answered, unsure how to respond. Moments passed in silence.

            “So… what are you thinking about?” Lotor pressed. Keith bit his cheek, considering how best to answer the question.

            “I dunno… I suppose tonight I’m thinking about Earth and how I wish I’d had more warning before launched into space by a mechanical Lion. I could have at least packed a sandwich, or a change of clothes.”

            Lotor blinked. “What do you mean? Did you not know what you were getting into?”

            Keith chuckled dryly. “Yeah, no, not at all. It was about as spur of the moment as you can get.”

            The purple alien took a moment to process this, his expression growing more and more curious as the seconds passed. “You know, I suppose I just realized that I don’t know how you and the other humans became paladins. Do you mind indulging me in the story?”

            “Well, sure, I guess.” Keith took a moment to collect his thoughts before launching into a narration of the day Shiro crash landed back to Earth, the rescue mission, and the discovery of the Blue Lion. Lotor listened attentively, his head tilted to one side. He was silent until Keith finished his story with a shrug.

            “So, none of you had heard the legends about Voltron before becoming paladins? You were all completely in the dark, yet the Lions chose you five?”

            Keith shrugged again. “The Lions want what they want, I guess.”

            Lotor studied him for a few moments, elegant brow furrowed. “I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to your planet first.”

            The comment surprised Keith. No one had ever offered condolences to any of the paladins before, and he felt a bit taken aback. “Well, it’s not that big a deal for me, since I didn’t really have anything back on Earth. I mean, I had to drop out of school. I’d been spending my time studying the bizarre energy around the area the Blue Lion was found and basically waiting for Shiro to crash land, so I could rescue him. I had nothing else.” He took a breath before leaning back in his seat. “I feel bad for the others, though. Especially Lance. He’s got this big family that he left behind, and I know he misses them. I wish he could at least talk to them… and same with the others. Don’t tell them I said that, though.”

            Now it was Lotor’s turn to be taken aback. “I- I had no idea- I’m sorry.” He stuttered. Keith only shrugged in response. Lotor looked at him for a few moments. “I truly am sorry. If it weren’t for my father’s empire, you paladins would be back on Earth. Lance would be with his family.”

            “I guess that’s more reason to overthrow your dad. For Lance and Hunk and Pidge and Shiro.”

            “For you, too.”

            Keith only smiled in response. Lotor tried not to notice how his breath hitched at the sight.

            *~*~*~*~*

            A few nights later, Lotor sparked a conversation once again.

            “You’re not fully human, are you?” he wondered.

            Keith noticed that tonight, the alien sat only two seats away from him, closer than he had before. “No, I’m not. What gave it away?”

            “There’s something about you that’s different from the other paladins. Something almost… galra.”

            “Well, you’re right about that. I’m part galra.” The man attempted to appear nonchalant, to shrug it off as no big deal.

            Lotor hummed, a slow smile slinking across his face. “That explains it.”

            “Explains what?”

            But Lotor refused to elaborate.

            *~*~*~*~*

            The next night, Lotor took the seat right next to Keith. The next night, Lotor began asking more questions about Earth, about Keith, about everything. And Keith, the loner, the boy who didn’t like to give too much away about himself, found that he easily and willingly answered everything that Lotor threw at him. Not only that, but he found himself asking questions of his own, genuinely curious about this other half galra. Never before had Keith been around someone who _got_ him on such a personal level. Someone who understood why Keith felt so separated from other humans, had always felt like an outcast, even though he only recently had begun to understand why, because Lotor felt it himself. Not only that, but Lotor wanted to _know_ Keith, not just as a fellow half-galra, but as a person. As a friend. A friend that made Keith’s heart flutter in his chest, and his cheeks blush at every casual compliment thrown his way.

            There was something in the way Lotor looked at him with such genuine interest, golden eyes boring into his own purple ones, that set a fire in Keith’s chest. He tried to tell himself that he was just happy for the companionship, that what he felt for the prince was purely just friendship, but he knew it was a lie. He knew that _friendship_ was what he felt for Lance and the other paladins, that none of them made his breathing uneven. If _friendship_ was all he felt for Lotor, then he would be satisfied with simply sitting next to him. He wouldn’t feel this desire to close the rest of the distance between them, a temptation he struggled to resist by paying particular attention to what the other was saying. Needless to say, the silky voice was doing wonders for the blossoming feelings spreading through his body.

            *~*~*~*~*

            The following day, things felt different. Nothing had changed, per se, but Keith could almost taste a subtle change in the atmosphere, especially when Lotor was in the same room as him. The Alteans and other paladins showed no sign that they’d noticed anything amiss, going about business as usual. Neither half-galra gave them much to notice, treating each other as if they were nothing more than acquaintances. The only evidence that they had grown to be anything more was only betrayed in shy, probing glances and blushes that were quickly covered up.

            Once, at lunch, after Keith made eye contact with Lotor, blushed, and looked away, he met the curious gaze of Pidge. He tried to mask any sort of emotion that may have still been written on his face by taking a bite of whatever space food Hunk had created that day. It tasted similar to pork, though a bit gamier, and the meat was blue. He focused on the salty taste, willing his musings on lunch to chase any thoughts of the prince out of his mind. Pidge blinked once, then narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Keith swallowed his mouthful nervously.

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            Night fell. Keith tried to sleep, he really did, but once again, insomnia wouldn’t relinquish its grasp. He rolled over in bed, groaning in defeat, before extricating himself from the covers and yanking on a pair of sweats. He made his way to his usual place, noticing a man with a head of silvery hair lounging on one of the seats. It was the first night that he had arrived before Keith, and he turned at the sound of his entrance, his face lighting up in a smile.

            “Good evening, Keith.” His voice was warm, and his eyes were soft. Keith tried not to blush as he walked towards him.

            “Hey.” He said softly. He paused in front of Lotor, shoving his hands in his pockets, realizing that it he had to choose where to sit, and that where he sat would be full of implications. Chewing on his cheek, Keith deliberated. He didn’t want there to be too much space between him and the other galra, but he also didn’t want to sit too close and make him uncomfortable. It would be safest to just sit next to him, like he had the night before, but which side should he choose? Did it matter? Was he overthinking everything?

            Right as he was about to give up and flop down at random, Lotor held a hand out to him. Confused, yet curious, Keith grabbed his hand, only to be pulled into the larger man’s lap. A high-pitched yelp escaped his lips, which earned a chuckle from Lotor.

            “The fuck?!” was all he could manage to say. Lotor only chuckled again.

            “You seemed indecisive. This seemed like a simple solution.” He shrugged, which jostled Keith.

            “What on earth did you think this was a solution for?!” Keith just knew that his face must have been bright red.

            Lotor hummed. “That’s such a cute phrase. I know it’s just a figure of speech, but it’s cute. You’re cute.”

            Groaning, Keith covered his face with his hands. “You’re avoiding the question.”

            “Would you rather sit somewhere else?” the other man asked. Keith groaned again from embarrassment, because, although he wanted to keep his dignity in tact and say that _yes, yes, he would like to sit somewhere else_ , he knew that it was a big, fat lie. Too chagrined to admit it, he kept his face covered. “Is that a no?” he could only bring himself to nod. Warm hands tugged at Keith’s wrists. “Please look at me.”

            He allowed his hands to be pulled away from his face, but he couldn’t make himself look Lotor in the eye. A clawed finger hooked itself under his chin and lifted his face to the glara prince’s.

            “I’m sorry if this was too forward and I made you uncomfortable. You can leave, if you like.” Golden eyes were melted pools of concern, and Keith sighed.

            “No, you don’t understand. I’m embarrassed because,” he sighed again, “because I don’t want to leave.”

            One elegant white eyebrow raised inquisitively. “Oh?”

            “I… ugh. I’m not used to liking people.” He admitted.

            Lotor smiled gently. “I’m going to be honest, neither am I.”

            Keith snorted in disbelief. “Oh, come on. You’ve been around for a while and, well, look at you. Surely there was somebody at some point.”

            “There is somebody, right now, right here.”

            “Nobody else? Ever?”

            “No one has been nearly as beautiful or fascinating as you.” Lotor replied with such sincerity that even Keith was having trouble doubting him.

            “I don’t believe you.” He said, despite the fact that he did believe him, just a little bit.

             “Well, it’s true.” Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him into his broad chest. “Relax, Keith. Relax.”

            So, Keith breathed, in and out, willing himself to release the tension in his muscles. He felt Lotor’s chest rise and fall beneath his head, he heard his heartbeat’s steady rhythm, and he relaxed.

            They talked some more, about little things, about moments from their pasts they hadn’t yet touched on, about anything and everything. They talked, and Keith enjoyed feeling the rumble of Lotor’s voice where his head was cradled on his chest. They talked, and Keith tried to keep himself from falling in love. It was too much, too soon, or at least, that’s what he told himself. He wasn’t sure he believed himself.

            At some point, Keith fell asleep, still curled up on Lotor’s lap. For the first time in forever, he felt completely safe, and he sank into a deep sleep.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sunlight streaming in through the large window carried Keith into wakefulness. He was warm, but he couldn’t feel any blankets. His eyes creaked open, only to be met with the color purple.

            “Good morning, sleepyhead.” A warm voice greeted him.

            “I- Lotor. Um. Morning.” Keith mumbled, unsure whether or not he should be embarrassed. He realized that the two of them were lying on the floor, with Keith sprawled on top of Lotor, strong arms wrapped around him. Despite his confusion as to how he’d ended up in this position, he was… happy.

            There was silence for a few moments as both men simply lay there, breathing.

            “How are you feeling?” Lotor finally broke the quiet.

            “Mmm.” Keith mumbled, shifting so he could more easily look into the bigger man’s face, Lotor’s hands coming to rest on his hips. “I feel… nice.”

            “Good.” His voice was little more than a breath.

Keith found himself staring into the light purple face, devoid of the desire to break eye contact. It was a new feeling for the boy that hated looking people in the eye, hated people caring for him, hated giving people the power to leave him. Yet here he was, gazing at Lotor, unable to bring himself to hate the alien. Alien? No, Lotor was as alien to Keith as Lance was. In fact, the galra prince was less alien in so many ways. Less foreign, more familiar, more real than anyone had been for a long time.

“May I ask what’s on your mind?” Lotor asked, his thumb rubbing circles into Keith’s side. The movement was comforting, yet left tingles shooting from the point of contact. He said nothing, only leaned forward, following his instincts to the edge of his comfort zone, stopping a hair’s width away from purple lips, leaving the question unanswered, yet hanging between them. Lotor’s hands squeezed Keith’s hips, claws digging into his flesh, and he closed the distance, pressing his lips to the human’s.

The kiss was soft, it was gentle, yet it was filled with the promise of fire.

And then they separated, cheeks flushed, Lotor’s eyes brimming with joy. His lips stretched into a smile, the tips of his ears a darker purple than usual.

“Keith.” He whispered, as though the name were the most sacred thing in the universe. The object of his awe said nothing, choosing instead to drop his gaze from Lotor’s face, though this made him look instead at the man’s chest, which did nothing to ease his nerves.

A clawed hand left Keith’s hip and cupped the dark-haired man’s cheek, forcing him to look at him. “Keith.”

“Lotor.” His breath fanned across the galra’s face.

“You fascinating thing, you. Always surprising me in the best ways. Please, let this be the beginning of something for us.” As he spoke, he stroked Keith’s face with his thumb, eyes still wide with joy, though now tinged with hope, and something else. Was that… fear? Nervousness?

Keith chuckled nervously. “I don’t usually kiss people I don’t have feelings for, so, well, I guess I was hoping for the same thing.”

Lotor’s smile widened and he placed his other hand on the back of Keith’s neck. “I guess that’s settled, then.”

“I guess it is.”

And Lotor tugged Keith into another kiss, and that kiss turned into two kisses, which turned into several kisses, which turned into one long, passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was later that same day, during a meeting to discuss the coalition’s next move. Everything was the same as usual, except for one thing. Keith was standing next to Lotor. They earned a few side eyes from Shiro and Allura at their proximity, but otherwise, no one noticed anything. That is, until Lotor wound an arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. Even Lance saw that move.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell’s going on here?!” the blue paladin exclaimed, gesturing madly at the couple. “Since when were you two even friends?”

“I think this has been going on for a while, Lance.” Pidge replied without a hint of interest.

Keith tried to deny that and explain that they had only been a couple since that morning but was drowned out by Lance’s shouts of disbelief.

            “Hey, I’m with Lance. I did not see this coming.” Hunk piped up.

            “Well, I fail to see what this has to do with our meeting.” Allura interrupted sternly. “I’d like us to get back to what we were saying and save interrogating those two until we’re done.” She turned to Keith and Lotor with narrowed eyes before continuing. “And believe me, there will be an interrogation.”

            Shiro placed a hand on Allura’s shoulder. “I agree that we should get back to the meeting, but I fail to see why the relationship status of those two is enough to kick up such a fuss.” For a moment, Keith was relieved to have his friend on his side, until Shiro subtly raised one eyebrow and mouthed “we’ll talk later” at him. Great. Literally everyone was freaking out. Well, everyone except Pidge, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for the noise to die down.

            “Guys, can we not freak out over this, please? Please?” Keith practically begged.

            Lance pointed his bayard at Lotor. “You coerced him, didn’t you?! Keith, buddy, don’t worry, I’ll get you out of this!”

            Lotor lifted the hand that wasn’t holding Keith in a gesture of peace. “I promise, I didn’t coerce him. This is just the natural progression of our relationship.”

            “Oh, really? Because yesterday you two weren’t even friends.” Lance retorted.

            The prince laughed. “And how do you know that? How do you know we weren’t friends?”

            Lance’s mouth opened and closed several times without any sound coming out, and then he threw his arms up. “Where’s Slav? I need him to tell me when we crossed over into a different timeline.”

            Allura and Shiro both struggled to pull the attention away from Keith and Lotor and back to the meeting at hand. Finally, they were able to continue their topic, with the other paladins only shooting glances at the couple, rather than openly staring. That is, until Lotor pressed his lips to the top of Keith’s head, thus causing chaos to erupt once more.

            Keith sighed, longing for the day that his relationship with the prince would be so commonplace that no one would think twice about it.

            For now, he leaned into his Lotor’s side, and hoped that Lance would stop yelling sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
